


Something Howling in the Forest

by imaginarypasta



Series: DP Side Hoes Week 2020 [2]
Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: mentions of abuse and guns, side hoes week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:28:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23208505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imaginarypasta/pseuds/imaginarypasta
Summary: Something of an origin story for Wulf.DP Side Hoes Week Day 2 (Wulf/Conspiracy) (not really conspiracy)
Series: DP Side Hoes Week 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1668535
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	Something Howling in the Forest

There was something in the forest. It howled in the dead of night. The rumors said its eyes glowed red and it would eat you up if you saw it. It had razor sharp claws and fur too black to be seen. 

The children in their schools passed the rumor around quietly, quickly, in hushed tones by the water fountains when they should be in class. Sometimes the stories would pass beyond the walls of the elementary school and enter the consciousness of an older teen. More often than not, the teens would dare a friend to enter the forest late at night, and, if they were lucky, they’d return with scratches and bruises running up and down their arms, insisting they hadn’t seen anything.

And then there was the doctor. His hair had long since turned gray with age, eyesight regressing until he had to wear glasses most of the time. He had started looking like his father before he even realized it.

His father.

A bastard of a man, always cruel and sharp. He would lock the doctor up in his bedroom whenever he got mad. It was better than the alternative, he guessed, but he still felt so damn trapped in the world. He still wondered, even as he passed by middle age, if that feeling would ever go away.

If he could help even one child not go through what he went through, that would be enough.

But he’d had to stitch up more lacerations in the last two months than in his entire career before this. So he resolved to find what resided in the forest and do whatever needed to be done to stop it.

His father had been an avid hunter back in the day. The doctor was never really interested in following that path, but his father, between episodes of explosive anger, taught him how to shoot a gun. He’d left the doctor more than enough firearms after his passing. The doctor hadn’t spoken to him in years, but he was sure he didn’t have this many when he left.

* * *

Without a moon, the night was nearly entirely black. He hadn’t thought to bring a flashlight, but reasoned it would scare off the beast if he had. The stars painted on the night sky would be enough for him, even with his eyesight getting worse, if its eyes truly glowed as the rumors claimed.

It was a long time before he saw anything, but when he did it was overwhelming. He thought it was dark before, but with this massive figure standing over him, he could tell it might as well have been daytime. It sucked up all the light in his heart. He aimed the gun at it and it lurched forward. The gun fell from his hands. He could feel its hot breath on his face. It was wet, hungry. It opened its eyes and he looked into the glowing red of Hell.

When its teeth sunk into his arm, his veins burst with a rage. A terrible, terrible rage that reminded him too much of his father. Its hunger was inside him. He almost wept at the feeling.

And then it just let go.

He could see his blood dripping down the white daggers falling from its maw. It turned silently, taking all the sounds of the night with it, and stalked off. The doctor picked up his gun and followed it. He finally found it again, near a small lake he didn’t know existed. He slipped into the water, cold water seeping into his pants until the fabric caught on the hairs of his legs. It was so icy it almost hurt, excitement buzzing through his body was all that kept him warm.

The beast disappeared into the water, a mist covering the world around him. A bubble came up from below him, as if something was breathing somewhere in the dark black water. He leaned down to peer into the water and, despite the night’s darkness, saw the thing with eyes glowing red and neon white teeth dripping with saliva into the pool below him. It stood on the water’s backside; a miracle. The doctor fired a shot at its eye. He was sure he hadn’t missed, and yet a distinct cold feeling fell over his body.

There was nothing but bright, bright green.


End file.
